


【闻也】亲密关系

by Justamoon



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justamoon/pseuds/Justamoon
Relationships: all也;闻也;温闻尔雅
Kudos: 7





	【闻也】亲密关系

1  
借着透过窗帘的街灯，刘也小心翼翼给地毯上躺的横七竖八的弟弟一一盖上毯子，光着脚回到自己卧室。

因为生日和即将到来的演唱会，大家提议一起喝点酒，没想到开了头就一发不可收拾，一个个酒量不怎么样还拼命往嘴里灌，拦也拦不住，最后索性放弃。

刘也作为东北人，在十一个人中酒量还是不错的，况且作为一个稳重的成年人，他不能容忍自己醉酒。

拿了换洗衣服进了浴室，一番磨蹭后打开门。

2  
翟潇闻穿着睡衣端坐在床上，发梢还有些湿润。

刘也被他吓了一跳，冷静下来后轻声责备“你不是喝醉了吗？什么时候进来的”

翟潇闻揉了揉没干透的头发，开口“哥哥怕是忘了我是哪儿人”说完伸手掀开被子，准备躺下。

刘也看着他发尖上的水珠，一个跨步上前拉住胳膊把人给拽起来“头发湿着不要躺我床”

盘腿坐起身，仰头盯着床边站着的人，五官皱成一团表示抗拒“不想吹，太累了”伸手搂住眼前的细腰，脸颊贴在腹部“哥哥给我吹吧”刚从浴室出来，刘也身上的温度比平常高了点，像个软软的暖炉，熏得翟潇闻惬意的眯了眯眼。

嫌弃的推开还在滴水的头，刘也戳了戳他脸颊“就你会麻烦人”转身从柜子里拿出吹风机插上插头。

3  
吹风机开始运转，整个房间只剩机器轰鸣声。

翟潇闻靠在刘也腹部，感受着他把手指插入自己发间，温柔的拨弄。

“好喜欢”他想。

4  
本来应该躺在隔壁床上的人，这会儿却在自己背后，刘也无奈，对于翟潇闻，他好像一直在放纵自己包容他的任性。

硬是要跟着去参加聚餐，可以;节目上说自己最胆小，没关系;自拍时突然挤过来，也ok;耍赖抱怨自己偏心，哄着。

这些事在其他人身上都是不会发生的，除了他。

双手缓缓爬上腰侧，身后的胸膛贴上来，把两人距离拉近。  
刘也仍然没什么动静，只是静静地躺着。

当温热的双唇贴上自己的后脖颈时，刘也轻声开口“翟潇闻”声音里带着不容忽视的警告。

翟潇闻停下动作，呼吸撒在裸露的皮肤上。半晌后开口“哥哥今天宁愿选择大冒险也不回答我的问题，为什么？”

半天没得到回应，翟潇闻只觉得胸腔内有股怨气无处发泄，像一拳打在棉花上，没有回响，甚至连痛感都没有。  
自从今天刘也逃避问题，仰头喝下那杯酒开始，翟潇闻就全程心不在焉，只一心想问出个答案。

刘也性格很好，成熟稳重，就算被弟弟们开玩笑也只是一笑而过，对待所有人都是同样的态度，包括翟潇闻。

翟潇闻觉得自己还是很受欢迎的，队内不管抛什么梗都有人接，性格外向活泼，长得也不错，但是到了他面前，所有让自己骄傲的优点都让人有些心虚，他怎么就是不能领略到自己的魅力，翟潇闻很郁闷。  
为了能够从刘也那儿得到区别于其他人的反应，翟潇闻对他毫不保留的释放自己的任性。  
撒娇要求跟他一起去聚餐;说他胆小;自拍时突然挤进镜头;央求他单独给自己开小灶，还抱怨他偏心。  
这些让他沾沾自喜的小心思，以为能够得到特殊回应。  
然而最终这些任性也全都被刘也的温柔化为绕指柔，轻松应对下，让翟潇闻更加难受。  
是不是不管自己做什么，在他眼里也不会是最特别的那个。  
他有些心灰，想要放弃。

5  
今晚借着酒劲，终于把心里积压良久一遍遍反复揣摩的问题正大光明问出口“哥哥有没有喜欢的人”斟酌了一下对方的职业，又改了口“或者是对你来说比较特别的人”

问题最终还是没能得到答案。

刘也不知道自己为什么要逃避，他大可含糊回答，随便搪塞，但是对上翟潇闻的双眼，他选择了退缩，还是没办法欺骗他，刘也第一次觉得自己没出息。  
但他没想到这人还会追着他问，势必要他说出真心话。

好难缠。

6  
翟潇闻见自己的问题半天没有得到回应，伸手扳过那人身体，让他面对着自己。

两人面对面躺着，黑夜里两双眼睛对视，谁也没有先移开视线的想法。

看着对面那双亮晶晶的眼睛，感受着他温柔的视线，翟潇闻心里的委屈开始破土而出肆意生长，直冲的他眼泪快要落下，揉了揉泛酸的鼻子，闷闷的开口“哥哥为什么不回答我”

刘也就这么盯着他，在人眼泪掉下来之前伸手理了理他额前翘起的头发“你想让我怎么回答？万一这个答案不是你想听到的也无所谓吗？”

一把拽下额前的手贴在自己胸口“不管是什么答案，我只想知道哥哥真正的想法，如果不是我想听到的，那我就退回自己原来的位置”

又是一阵沉默，房间里只剩下呼吸声，刘也叹了口气。

“翟潇闻”挪动身体凑上去拥住小孩“翟潇闻，翟潇闻”一连叫了好几声他的名字，每一声都带着不同情绪“我该拿你怎么办呢？翟潇闻”  
是叹息，是无奈。

抬手回抱住眼前日思夜想，想要光明正大抱住的人，下巴垫在他的肩头，翟潇闻的眼泪最终还是落了下来“我该拿哥哥怎么办，我以为我会是那个特别的人，可是不管我怎么努力好像都没办法变成哥哥最亲密的人”

原来一直都是两情相悦，只是两个陷入爱里无法自拔的人太过小心翼翼。

捧着眼前这张委屈巴巴的脸，抬头亲了亲面上的泪痕。

即使得到这样的回应，翟潇闻仍然固执的非要听到刘也亲口说出答案，只是这次问题变了格式“所以我是对哥哥来说最特别的弟弟吗”

“是。。。除了你我还会包容谁”刘也的声音很温柔。

把人搂的更紧，两人都得到了想要的答案。

7  
“那哥以后只能对我一个人好，只包容我，不要对其他几个人笑的那么温柔”翟潇闻又开始任性。

“呀！翟潇闻，你也太霸道了”刘也轻轻拍了下他的背就算是责备。

翟潇闻见他这个反应，又吸了吸鼻子嘟囔着开口“哥哥想当渣男吗？跟我在一起还想怎么样！”扭着头在人脖颈蹭了蹭“我不管啦！以后不许让赵让拍屁股，不许焉栩嘉躺大腿，禁止一切亲密行为”

“适可而止翟潇闻”刘也无奈，小孩占有欲也太强了。

翟潇闻听见这句警告，瞬间化身嘤嘤怪“哥哥是我一个人的”

“好啦，知道了，臭小孩”

再次得到想要的回答，翟潇闻心满意足闭上眼，在刘也耳畔低喃。

“我家刘也小朋友，生日快乐”

想做你最亲密的人，有属于我们的秘密，讲别人听不懂的悄悄话。

END.


End file.
